


Forever Yours (Snippets from the Chronicle of the Epic Brioux Love Story)

by Smiley



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley/pseuds/Smiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hockey players write the best fanfic just by being themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours (Snippets from the Chronicle of the Epic Brioux Love Story)

Many years ago, Danny and his sister sat together on the porch looking at the sun setting down and sipping a glass of chilled wine. They were both buried in their own thoughts until his sis interrupted the quiet evening atmosphere. 

“Danny, do you believe in love at first sight?” she asked. 

Danny gave her a curious look not being sure how he should answer. 

“Um, I’m not quite sure. Maybe… I think that it must exist, but I don’t know if I ever had the experience…you know what I mean, right?” Danny believed that there was some tie between the siblings that made them share their ideas, so his sister must understand what he’s talking about. 

“Well, what about Sylvie? You guys have been dating for ages.” 

Danny smiled a little. “Yeah, I guess. You can say we're soul mates. There isn’t another woman I would love more or want more. She is an ideal one.” 

“You’re so lucky, bro. I have been on so many dates and it never worked properly.” 

“You just have to be patient, love will find you one day. I am pretty sure about it. Love will enter your life when you don’t expect it at all.” Danny said. He was sure he knew what he was talking about, him and Sylvie were an ideal couple.

He has known her since his high school years and his love for her never ever diminished. She was his first love, his wife and mother of his kids. He had never had any doubts about their rock solid marriage. People were surprised when he told them that he'd married at such a young age and already had three kids. He looked younger than he really was and had a complete family that made him happy.

*****

Those were the good old times, golden times of my youth, Danny thought. Those times spent with his wife and three little boys wanting all his attention. Him being a famous hockey player, his wife being nice and loving him, his kids embracing him with sparkling eyes when he returned home after a long road trip. 

Now, the situation is so much different. Danny sits in his living room, sipping chilled wine again. He is alone, though. His house is empty and he cannot help himself but wonder what went wrong, what mistake did he do. Sometimes you feel like your marriage is perfect and nothing bad can happen any time soon and then you find out that you were completely wrong. 

There must have been some signals coming from his wife. Maybe she felt lonely being at home with the kids while he was away playing hockey, maybe she needed more love, maybe he didn’t pay enough attention to her needs, maybe she just became bored and maybe he'd been wrong all the time. Maybe their love wasn’t serious at all, maybe it was just a hazy dream and it was too late to wake up now. He thought they were strong enough to get through anything, but obviously, he was wrong. 

*****

“Danny, we need to talk.” Sylvie said crossing her arms and shifting uncomfortably.

“Sure. What happened?” Danny looked concerned, but he knew that whatever this was about, they could solve it somehow. 

“I… I don’t know. I am not sure…I just don’t want to hurt you, but… I am…I…” Sylvie didn’t know how to express herself. She really didn’t want to break her husband’s heart, but she felt that their common life came to an end. Yes, sure, they have three lovely kids together and that will never change, they will be tied together forever, but she needed to breathe again, she knew that their marriage hasn’t been working for years and she needed the change.

“I fell in love.” Sylvie whispered, eyes casting down.

“What are you talking about?” Danny asked, sinking down into an armchair.

“I cannot lie to you. Not anymore. I love someone else.” She still didn’t find the courage to look into his eyes.

“What…when? How? What happened? Who is he? What about us?” Danny was utterly confused, he felt like he was having a nightmare. The nightmare, however, was very real. His wife just announced him that she fell in love with somebody else. After more than 10 years of living together, after he gave her everything he could. 

“You don’t need to know the details. I don’t want to hurt you even more. Danny, you must have known that our marriage…it didn’t work. We lost it years ago. I don’t know what happened, we lost the magic I think. It’s not your fault, though. I’m the only one to be blamed. I felt lonely and I met him and it just happened.” Sylvie looked at Danny and she felt like the worst bitch ever. She knew she hurt him, but there was no other way. She was suffocating in this marriage, it didn’t fulfill her and she felt lonely. 

Sure, Danny was her first love, her sweetheart. They started dating at high school, fell head over heels for each other and then she got pregnant and they got married. Shortly after Calean was born, she got pregnant again and they were really happy. Yes, they were young, but they had each other and having kids changed their lives. 

She tried her best, she loved her sons and her husband, but something has changed as the years passed by. They lost the charm they used to have and she started to realize that marrying your first love isn’t always the brightest idea. She felt awful and unhappy when she fell for another man while still being married, but she couldn’t really help it. 

The magic of their love was gone, they lived together, but were more friends than spouses and if not for kids, they would be apart much sooner. She found what she was looking for somewhere else and there was no way back. As much as it hurts, sometimes there are no other solutions, you have to cut the tie that unifies you and move on with your life. Still, seeing Danny so heartbroken and with tears in his soft eyes was too difficult. 

“I had better go.” Sylvie finally spoke.

Danny looked at her, his eyes sad and sparkling with tears. “Don’t you think I deserve an explanation?”

“I've already told you everything.” He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Believe me, you don’t need to know the details, Danny. Don't make this harder. It’s over. We are. Over.” Danny closed his eyes, the pain was too big to bear. 

“You’ll be fine. It will take some time, but you will heal.” She said pulling her hand away. She pushed her hair behind her ear and stepped into the kitchen. Taking her keys from the bowl on the kitchen counter, Sylvie gave what-used-to-be-her house one last look. Then she walked to the door, sighed and left closing the door in a firm way. As she passed the front yard, she felt free and she inhaled deeply.

“There was no other solution. No other way.” She repeated to herself as she got in the car and left for good. 

If she had stayed just for a while longer, she would see Danny collapsing on the coach, burying his head under the pillow sobbing. His heart was broken like never before, his world fell apart and hot tears were falling down his pale cheeks. He closed his eyes and if not for his kids, his only joy left in his life, he would wish to die in that exact moment. 

*****

That was just the beginning of the living hell that was about to come. The divorce was dragging for a long time, Danny sometimes thought it would never end. The appointments with his lawyer, going to the court and fighting for the custody of his own children were more exhausting than anything else he'd experienced in his life before. It took its toll as his game wasn’t good enough, he didn’t score enough goals and his season statistics were just shameful. The coach didn’t say anything, everybody knew what he was going through, they didn’t want to make him feel any worse. 

He came home almost every day feeling tired and sad, feeling that he'd already reached the limits of his inner power and patience and couldn’t go on anymore. He didn’t know what to do, he had no idea what moved him forward. He lived and played thanks to some inexplicable inner strength and the support of his teammates.

The house was completely empty, because Sylvie decided that the kids would be with her until they're finally divorced. She took them with her and Danny was feeling so lonely, so abandoned. He didn’t find fulfillment in anything, there was nothing that could actually make him happy. He spent numerous nights being awake, sobbing to his pillow, asking himself why it had to happen to him and what did he do wrong, he was sure he didn’t deserve it. And his poor kids, they'll have to live in an incomplete family. He kept on accusing himself, he felt bad about it, he must have been the wrong one. Maybe if he spent more time at home, maybe if he sacrificed his career, it could have been different, he wouldn’t lose his family. Maybe, maybe, maybe. 

As if his home situation wasn’t enough, the team wasn’t doing any better. After another loss, this time against fucking Rangers, Danny bowed his head down and wished he could leave it all and disappear. He would love to leave somewhere, millions of miles away, somewhere where nobody would give him the questioning looks implying it was his fault as well. He knew it was, he was sure, but he couldn’t change anything, he couldn’t take it back. 

*****

Claude Giroux, his young teammate, one of his supportive friends, sank down on the bench next to him. 

“Um, it's so fucking frustrating. Another loss, that’s unbelievable.” He said looking really angry.

Danny raised his head and looked at him. He was still too distracted to react in a proper way so he just mumbled: “Yeah, it sucks.” 

“Must be really hard for you. Having bad time at home and everything.” Claude waved his hand and stopped talking feeling that he might have crossed the line. 

“Um, yes, it's kinda bad.” Danny looked completely lost.

Claude felt like a complete moron, he didn’t mean to hurt Danny anymore and so he had to come up with some plan to save the situation.

“You know, I was thinking….maybe you wanna talk about it all… get drunk and just forget about it? You know what I mean?” He looked at Danny hoping he didn’t make it any worse.

Danny smiled at him. First smile in ages. “Sure, why not? I guess I really need it.” 

“Okay, I'll pick you up tonight.” Claude smiled at him and tapped his knee. He then stood up and went to the shower. 

Danny couldn’t stop looking after him. 

*****

Now Danny's standing in front of his wardrobe and doesn’t know what clothes he should pick up. Since he came home, he just grabbed some sandwich, he doesn’t like to go out and drink hungry, he knows he'll be hangover tomorrow, he doesn’t need to make it any worse. After finishing the sandwich and dragging himself upstairs, he didn’t do anything else. He feels like he has been standing in front of the mirror trying different clothes for ages. He doesn’t even know why. It’s not a date, he doesn’t want to impress Claude, but he obviously doesn’t want to look bad. The thing is, if he looks shabby, Claude will pity him and he doesn’t need it, he hates the compassionate looks people give him. He finally chooses some decent looking shirt that suits him and fits together with his favorite jeans. 

Looking in the mirror doesn’t make him very satisfied, though. He is way too pale, has dark circles under his eyes, result of spending too many nights awake thinking about his damned future and his hair is a complete mess. Whatever, it's just Claude, Danny sighs. Claude is the only person who takes him out in these days, he hasn’t been out in ages, he preferred staying home, locked and buried with his own feelings, avoiding the people and their curious faces. 

The flow of his thoughts is interrupted by the ringing of the bell. Danny goes to answer the door. 

 

“Hey!” Claude smiles at him looking picture perfect. Danny never realized that his teammate could look this good. He didn’t really care, honestly. 

“Hey, Claude. Come in for a while.” Danny holds the door open, trying his best to smile back, he doesn’t want to ruin Claude's high spirits.

“Wow, you have a beautiful house! It's so spacy, don't you ever feel lost here?” Oh, okay, that was too much, Claude realizes, his grin freezing immediately.

“Yep, lost and lonely. As a matter of fact, I feel lost pretty often nowadays.” Danny answers.

“Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Me and my big mouth. Sorry, Danny, I really didn’t mean it. I don’t know what I was thinking, I'm really sorry.” Claude can't find enough words to apologize. They haven’t even gone out yet and he is already screwing things.

“That’s okay, don’t worry, I'm getting used to it. Sooner or later, when this nightmare of a divorce is over, I'll have my boys here and it'll be fine again. Let's go, shall we?” Danny asks, smiling feebly. 

“Sure, would you like to drive? I still get lost sometimes.” Claude says, his cheeks blushing.

Blushing really suits him, Danny thinks. “Of course, no problem. We'll take my car, it's better than yours anyway.” 

“I haven't had the chance to earn enough for a better car yet so it's easy for you to brag.” They both smile and Danny feels better, he feels that this evening could finally be nice and he won't be feeling lonely again. 

*****

They end up in some crowded bar in good Old City and order themselves 4 shots of vodka. Just for starters. If they are going to get drunk, they had better do it right from the beginning. 

“Oh, man, this won't make me feel very good tomorrow.” Danny muses after finishing first shot in one long gulp. 

“Well, you need it, just relax and try to forget about the things. That's what we're here for, eh?” Claude says amusingly. 

“I still can't believe how your wife could leave you. You are such a nice guy, Danny and your family looked so adorable. What the hell was she thinking?” Claude adds a little later on.

“I wish I knew. I guess it was my mistake as well.” Danny feels the burning of alcohol in his throat again. Seeing that Claude has finished as well, he signals the waitress to come over.

“Can I bring you anything else?” The waitress smiles at her famous guests. She is young and pretty and trying to flirt with them. 

“Two more shots, I guess.” Claude answers.

“There are ladies asking if you are who they think you are. What should I tell them? Would you like them to join you?”

“No, sorry, just tell them that tonight it's all about me and Danny. We want to spend some time together, no ladies.” Claude gives her an annoying look. He would be usually more than happy to accept the female company, but not today. He wants to make Danny feel good, talk about his problems and make him forget about it.

“Oh, okay.” The waitress gives them a quizzical look. She didn’t expect this type of an answer.

“I think she was disappointed. Maybe she wanted to join us, too.” Danny laughs a little.

“Well, what can I say? I doubt you would enjoy some female company now after what your wife did. I mean women can be real bitches sometimes.” The waitress almost spilled their drinks hearing Claude’s remark. 

“I never expected that, but shit just happens. You believe in love, all sugarcoated things and then you find out it was just one big fat lie.” Danny reaches for his third shot.

“I would never do that. You know, if I loved someone, I would never leave. I would be with that person forever. Through thick and thin.” Danny found himself staring at Claude as he pronounced these words and it made him surprised. He never considered his young teammate to be so serious.

“What can you really know about these things, Claude? You're way too young. Maybe I should have been more like you, enjoying my life, not settling down right away.”

“No way, Danny. You are a truly special person, having three great kids, I really admire that. I wouldn’t be so responsible at such a young age. Never change, I like you the way you are.” Claude smiles and Danny doesn’t know why but he suddenly feels weird and can say he's even blushing. It must be the alcohol.

“Cheers!” Claude grins as they finish their seventh shot. Seventh? Maybe eighth? Or ninth? Danny stopped counting a while ago. They just kept on drinking and talking about love, relationships, nasty women and the heartbreaks they've encountered. Claude even mentions being sometimes envious of his gay friends, cause they never have to cope with problems that only women can create and Danny must smile because he never pictured Claude having gay friends. 

*****

After the waitress politely hinted that it's the highest time for them to go home, she even called them a cab, Danny and Claude try to do their best to get to the car without falling down. Danny is the smaller one, but Claude is more drunk and he is leaning into Danny, crushing him a bit, but it's okay, only a few more steps. They finally get into the car and the driver asks where he should take them.

“Um, Claude, will you able to get home or you wanna come to my house for a night?” Danny asks.

“I… I… guess…oh, God… I, yes, just take me with you.” 

“Okay, then.” Danny gives the driver his address and sighs. This wasn’t a good idea, Claude will be terribly hangover tomorrow and they have a practice.

Claude is so drunk that he is falling asleep in the cab, not perceiving the reality around him. He just slides down and his head falls on Danny's shoulder. Danny has his arm around his waist and can't move it, because Claude is asleep on him and he doesn't want to wake him up. It's a little embarrassing, but Danny hasn't felt anyone's warmth on his body for a long time, so he doesn't really mind.

They finally, finally get home. 

“Um, Claude, Claude, wake up, we are home. Come on.” Danny gives Claude a light push. 

“Mmmm, would you just help me? I kinda can't stand straight.” 

“Sure, lean on me.” Danny feels really weird, but the driver just waves and leaves. He must be used to this, hockey players like to drink.

“Okay, Claude, here we are. Just a moment. Lemme take the keys.” Danny reaches for his keys with one hand, the other one holding Claude preventing him from falling to the ground.

“Danny, you are such a nice guy. Like a really nice one. I like you a lot, you know?” Claude mumbles.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you say, Claude. Here, let's go in.” Danny finally opens the door and lets them in. 

They just toss their jackets on the floor and head right to the kitchen. Danny picks up some Gatorade from the fridge and hands one to Claude. 

“Here, drink this, it will make you feel better.”

“Thanks. Your house is really awesome. I wish I had a house like that. You should invite me to live here.” Claude says without thinking about it before. 

“Right, maybe I will.” Danny laughs. Claude is really drunk, he thinks. “Okay, let's get you to the bed.” 

Their way upstairs is a little exhausting as they stumble a lot, but they make it successfully to the guest room. 

“Danny, would you please help me with my shirt?” Claude asks innocently.

“Um, I guess.” It's not usual for Danny to help someone with taking off the clothes. Well, at least not if it concerns a man and his teammate.

His hands are a little shaky, but he blames it on the alcohol again. He should blame the alcohol for his blushing as well because he is turning red when his hands lightly touch Claude's chest. What's even worse, Claude reaches for him and hugs him, half naked. Danny doesn't expect it and as Claude is still stronger than him despite being drunk, they fall down on the bed, Danny landing on the top of Claude. 

“I loved this evening. It was great, thanks for everything, Danny. Also, I hope I made you feel better.” 

“No problem, thank you for taking me out. It was fun. Are you gonna be okay?” Danny asks leaving Claude's arms and trying to stand up.

“I hope so.” Claude smiles at Danny in a ridiculously tender way. “Good night, D.”

“Good night.” Danny smiles back.

Later that night, Danny wakes up feeling terribly thirsty. Yep, blame the alcohol. He steps down to the kitchen, drinks a glass of water and gets back upstairs. As he's passing Claude's room, he can't prevent himself from coming in and checking that Claude's really okay. He walks slowly and quietly, not wanting to wake Claude up. Claude is, however, in a deep sleeping state and so Danny just reaches for the corner of the blanket that must have slid down and covers Claude's exposed chest.

He stops himself once more at the doorstep looking over his shoulder at sleeping Claude and it's for the very first time that he realizes it would be great having Claude in his house. Sleeping in his room really suits him. 

*****

The following morning is pretty usual. Danny wakes up feeling slightly hangover, he takes a shower and goes to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. After about half an hour, Claude arrives looking a bit rugged. His hair is still wet from the shower and Danny kinda likes this look. 

“Ouch, my head.” He moans.

“Here, have some coffee, it will make you good.” Danny can't help laughing at Claude's condition. “I made us breakfast, is it okay?” Us. Such a little word but so important, Danny thinks. He hasn't used that word in a long time and he would never imagine using it for him and Claude, but why not? It sounds actually nice. Us. Me and Claude. 

“Okay? It's amazing, thanks so much, D. I wanted you to forget about troubles and just made you more. Sorry for bothering you.” Claude mumbles looking at his plate and cutting the slice of the bacon into halves.

“No problem, Claude. Seriously, it was great, we should do this more often.” 

“Okay, we can. Anyway, Danny, I wanted to apologize, I don't really remember everything, but you know, when I get drunk, I become kinda touchy feely, I hope I didn't do or say something stupid.” He is actually flushing.

“Um, no. Nothing happened. Don't worry about it, G.”

Danny remembers Claude's hug really well, but he doesn't want to complicate things. Claude was drunk, he doesn't remember what he did or said, so he had better let it be. They drive together to the practice and believe it or not, the days to come are much better for Danny with Claude's constant support.

*****

They spend more and more time together, Danny's divorce is finally concluded and he can enjoy his life once again. He can rely on incredible support of his teammates, the coach confides in him and he has his boys home every other weekend. Moreover, Claude became his close friend, they go out very often and talk about everything. The team plays better and better and they reach the Stanley Cup finals. It's only natural that everybody is really disappointed as they lose with Blackhawks. 

“We were so close. I can't believe we lost.” Claude whispers into Danny's shoulder as they share a comforting hug. They started to hug each other more often a while ago, but it's only we're-good-teammates hug. 

“I know, Claude. It really hurts. We have to believe that we can make it in the next season. Hm?” 

“Yes, I hope so. I will miss hockey, the offseason is sooo long and fucking boring.” Claude whines. 

“Why don't you come over to my place for my golf tournament then?” Danny suddenly asks. 

“Sounds good. I will come.” Claude smiles.

“Great.” Danny's summer just became better.

*****

Danny is actually so excited that he crosses the days out in his tiny calendar as he used to when he was a kid waiting for the school to end and the holidays to start. He is filled with raw, positive energy again and little things such as his tournament make him happy. The only thing he has to face and thinks a lot about is the feeling of loneliness. Sure, he has his boys, he won the custody battle and will share them with Sylvie, but he still needs someone else to lean on. He has a fully reconstructed house with too many empty rooms. He would love to have some company. 

Claude fulfills his promise and appears among the first guests at Danny’s golf tournament. He is sporting a really huge smile when he embraces Danny whispering him that he missed the evenings spent together. Danny notices that the embrace was tighter than it used to be before. He just shrugs it off.

Claude is trying really hard to impress with his golfing skills, but he keeps on losing and decides to take a break. He sits down on the grass sipping a drink and watching the others play. Danny interrupts his conversation and sneaks to join Claude on the grass. 

“Hey” Danny smiles.

“Hey, D. Great tourney!” Claude winks and sips from his drink. “I wish I was better, but I suck at golf big time.”

“There aren’t many things you suck at. I’m just glad you came anyway.” Danny starts to play with a grass-blade.

Few minutes pass and they are both silent. Danny slowly watches Claude who gives him some shy smiles and Claude's words (You should invite me to live with you) run in Danny's head. It would be so nice to have someone…some company and Claude is a friend, a close one. But then, Claude was completely drunk when he said that and it might be a mistake… well, whatever, Danny will just take a risk.

“Erm, Claude?” 

“Yes?” Claude switches his look from the golfers to Danny. 

“I was thinking…” Danny feels heat rising in his body. “Wouldn’t you like to live with me?”

“I'm sorry?” Claude almost chokes on his drink.

“I mean move in with me? Into my house? I have an empty guest room, thought it could be nice to have some company…boys would like it, too, I am quite sure. You’re like their favorite player.” Danny blushes really bad. He can’t stop looking at the grass-blade he holds.

“Oh, I got it now. Well, I really don’t know. It would be nice, sure…but um, I haven’t made any plans yet, so I really don’t know.” Claude answers tranquilly, but a bit hesitantly.

Danny feels so embarrassed. What sounded like a pretty good idea just turned into a silly one. What is he? A teenager asking someone out for the first time? Cause he definitely feels like one. He really wants Claude to say yes but he can’t force him.

“Okay, I understand. I just…I would be really happy if you…give it a thought at least?” Danny mumbles gripping the grass-blade harder and twisting it around his index finger. 

“I will definitely think about it, I promise.” Claude pats Danny’s back and gives him an encouraging smile. 

The silence hits again. 

“Seriously, Danny,” Claude places his hand on Danny’s and runs his thumb on Danny’s wrist, “I will let you know, don’t worry.” 

“Thanks.” Danny smiles feebly.

*****

The tournament has been over for a while and Claude still hasn’t announced his decision. Danny called him a few times, then decided it was too stupid and pushy and stopped. However, he found himself thinking about living with Claude again while sitting with his sister on the porch of their family house.

“So, how are things going on? You feel better?” Guylaine asks pouring Danny a glass of wine.

“Yeah, I guess. Still not used to the feeling of having no one next to me when I fall asleep and wake up, but it’s better than before. At least I’m able to sleep, smile and eat like normal people do.” 

“That’s so good, hon. I knew that family and friends would help you.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t make it without you. You, mom and dad, my boys, Claude, other guys…” Danny muses.

“Claude?” Guylaine raises an eyebrow.

“Claude Giroux, my teammate and a friend. He really helped me a lot when I needed it the most.” 

“I see.” Danny turns his head to look at his sister and she is giving him that look that she knows what it is and she knows perfectly well that Danny might REALLY like Claude and she fully supports the idea. 

“I want him to move in with me. I have an empty house, the boys will be happy, too, they will have someone close to their age, it could be good.” Danny sips his wine slowly.

“Sounds like a great idea. As long as it will make you happy, go for it, bro! That guy, Claude, you really like him, don’t you?” Guylaine smiles mysteriously.

“I do. I really do. We are close. Really close somehow, I can’t really name it, it’s just that feeling like I’ve known him for ages… you know what I mean, right?” Danny looks slightly perplexed.

“Of course I do. Hope he will accept your offer.”

“I already asked him like 20 times at least. I’m afraid I bother him too much, it’s so embarrassing.” Danny flushes.

“If it concerns your happiness, it’s never embarrassing and never too much. Write him again!” Guylaine winks at Danny and adds: “I think that his decision can make you happy again. Really happy.” She collects the glasses and disappears into the house.

She thinks as she puts the glasses into the sink that her brother has had that glazed look and tender words only when describing Sylvie and now Claude. She didn’t tell Danny but her intuition told her that Claude could be the one for her beloved brother. And her intuition was strong in this case and her intuition was never wrong. 

***** 

Danny sits on the porch for a while longer and when the dark descends, he picks up his phone and writes a quick message to Claude. “I still want you to move in. A lot. Cause I care about you. A lot. D.” He sighs heavily as he pushes the button “Send” and then stands up and heads to his bedroom. He expects no answer, Claude was always really brief in their phone calls (I know it takes me a lot of time---I have been thinking about it--- seriously, D--- I just haven’t made my mind yet, but I will--- Yes, I will let you know soon) and Danny thinks this is the last attempt. If it doesn’t work now, he will just let it go.

He falls asleep and doesn’t hear the beep of his phone shortly after midnight. However, he wakes up in the morning to a received message stating: “Okay, I will move in with you. I care about you, too. A lot, too. G.” Danny’s heart jumps with joy and his day couldn’t start better. He picks up his calendar and marks the date when the training camp starts. He storms down the stairs to the kitchen and gives his sister a large shiny smile. Guylaine knows her intuition was right once again.


End file.
